


Under the Sheets

by rei_tsuki28



Category: PJ Masks (Cartoon)
Genre: Doubt, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_tsuki28/pseuds/rei_tsuki28
Summary: Under the covers Greg wondered how had he got there?
Relationships: Greg/Romeo - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Under the Sheets

Under the white sheets of a bed that does not belong to him, he wondered how had he got there?

Under the sheets I remembered that everything had started as a game, you flirt me, I flirt you, you seduce me, I seduce you, everything so subtle ... so secret.

Under the covers he remembered that he did not think about going far, and when he did he did not think about repeating it, but it became addictive and forbidden ...

Under the sheets and then the skin, the mouth, the hands, the caresses, the heat ... the moans, the desire.

Under the covers, they forgot who they were, the role of the hero and villain was forgotten along with the clothes on the floor.

Under the covers there were only two boys, the villain forgot to take over the world, the hero to save it during the night.

Under the covers he wondered what his friends would say if they saw him like this with him, what would Catboy and Owlette say?

Under the covers he thought that he only used it, that everything was a vile manipulation so that he didn't stop him in his eagerness to take over the world.

Under the covers he remembered that he did not have to forget his oath to serve and protect.

Under the covers, Greg wondered if this still felt like a game or not ...

After spending many nights under the covers ... now under the covers, he wondered if Romeo loved him too.

~~~~~~~~~~~ ° ~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Just an occurrence.


End file.
